Don't Forget Me
by Lovestory15
Summary: It has been two years since Peter and Wendy went their seperate ways. Now, Peter is back, with some surprising news.
1. Chapter 1

Wendy remembered it as if it had just happened yesterday. She remembered dancing to the hums of the faeries, her and Peter both swaying in the air, feeling as if they were one.

Even if Wendy did try to fight it, her love for Peter was still strong, and her heart was not mended yet. It has been 2 years since Wendy left Neverland, and shortly after that, both John and Michael forgot about it completely. But not Wendy, for she could not seem to forget about her great adventure.

She tried many times for forget, but it never worked, and when she was on the start of forgetting, she would just have another dream about Neverland and the great times she had there.

Wendy jumped out of bed feeling dizzy and walked over to her mirror. She looked upon her 15 year old body that haunted her. When she was 13, her cheeks were a bit chunkier, and she was shorter by a few inches, and her breasts weren't nearly as big as this.

Wendy placed a hand on one of her breasts, then one of her cheeks. Even though she missed Peter terribly, she never regretted her decision to leave. She knew that growing up is a sacrifice every child had to make and that the road to adulthood could be challenging.

She went to her jewelry box and opened the first draw. Inside of it was only one necklace, it was the "kiss" that Peter had given her when they first met. She put it around her neck and stroked it for only a minute

Wendy sighed and turned around to go back to bed, but someone beat her to it. Peter Pan was standing beside her bed, bowing for her.

Her eyes filled with joy as she curtsied for Peter. When she looked at him, she smiled because they were now about the same height as each other (she remembered being about 6 inches shorter than him when they first met).

"Hello Peter. I've missed you; it is good to see you again." Wendy was overjoyed.

"Wendy? You have gotten tall since we first met. I didn't know how long it has been." Peter and Wendy just stared at each other for a few seconds, examining and smiling at one another.

After a few minutes, Peter walked closer to Wendy and took her hand, he led her to the window, and she stopped him then.

"What is that?" Wendy was staring at the scar on Peter's chest. She remembered it scarcely. "Did Hook give that to you when we were in the Black Castle?" Wendy felt a little guilty about not watching her brothers more carefully when they were in Neverland.

Peter looked past Wendy. "Yeah, it was the only scar he ever gave me." Peter looked at Wendy's beautiful blue eyes, he smiled at her. "It's nothing really."

Wendy moved her hand slowly toward the scar. She used her index finger and ran her finger across it. Static electricity ran both of them when she did this. They looked into each others eyes and smiled. Once again, Peter took hold of Wendy's hand.

He hoped out the window and held onto Wendy. When they were in the night sky, she let go of his hand and started flying around the sky. Peter flew around with her in a corresponding pattern. They met hands once again and started laughing from the joy of flying.

When they stopped laughing, they looked into each others eyes, Peter started swaying Wendy back and forth, they danced together in the night sky for what seeming like only a few minutes, but before they knew it, the sun was rising, and Peter had to go.

Wendy tried to hold back the tears, it was too difficult and one fell out. She wiped it away just as quickly. "You have to go now, don't you?"

Peter looked at the rising sun, "I suppose I do bu…"

Peter was unable to finish his sentence because Wendy already had her lips on Peter's. He put his arms around her waist, and she put her arms around his neck. Their lips intertwined with each others as if they were programmed to do so. After about a minute, reluctantly, Wendy pulled out of Peter's grasp, "Will I ever see you again Peter?"

Peter was still amazed by the kiss they just shared, so was Wendy. "You know, I still am waiting to hear the story about the brave, handsome, heroic Peter Pan." Wendy laughed at Peter's comment. "Also…I do really enjoy those thimbles." Peter scratched his head and looked down, he was blushing. Wendy was blushing too.

The sun hit her face and she looked up. "You should know that eventually, I will be a married adult with children, Peter." It killed her to say this but Peter needed to know the truth. This might be the only time she could tell him.

Peter started to fall a little when he heard this. But, even he knew that children grow up and he had to accept that, for he still loved Wendy and wanted what was best for her. "I know that Wendy. I will still come visit you even when you are an adult."

"It will be different between us then, Peter. I just need to make sure you know that." Wendy never thought about things being different between her and Peter, but now she did, and it was hard to believe.

"I know, I will come more often when ever I remember okay? I feel different around you, Wendy." Peter drifted his eyes over to Wendy's once again. Her eyes were the size of owls at the time.

Wendy never imagined Peter telling her he loved her, in any kind of form. She snapped out of it and said, "I love you too, Peter."

He looked over at her again. Peter has heard of love before, but he never knew that that is what they call it when you really like someone. He smiled a tiny smile but it vanished quickly, "Good-bye Wendy."

"Good-bye Peter." Peter started for the stars but Wendy stopped him. "Peter wait!" She waited for him to turn around, immediately, he did. She then said, blushing, "If you come back in another 2 years, I can give you another thimble." Both smiled and blushed at each other, and they both knew that Peter would be back in another 2 years.


	2. Decision

**Sorry it took so long to get the next chapter. I have been busy with other stories and have had writers block. Well, here it is! Chapter 2**

**2 YEARS LATER…**

Wendy danced around in a circle with her brothers. Tomorrow she was getting married and leaving the house so she wanted every last second with them that was possible.

All three of them plopped down on the couch with exhaustion. Sweat ran down their faces. Their Mother, Father, and Aunt Millicent entered the room. Aunt Millicent shot Wendy a disapproving look. "Shouldn't you be getting prepared for tomorrow. You are about to get married and you are acting childish."

Wendy stood up and fixed her pajamas. "Sorry Aunt, I will go get some sleep now." She turned around and gave both her brothers a kiss on the cheek. "See you guys tomorrow."

Heading up the stairs, she paused to listen to Aunt Millicent mumble about how a seventeen year old was acting. Wendy rolled her eyes and continued upstairs.

When Wendy entered her room, she looked around at every little detail. It was her last night in it after all. Tomorrow she and Evan were going on their honeymoon and then their new house.

Wendy walked over to her window and closed it so that the cold air would stay out. She no longer thought about Peter Pan, time seemed to have healed her wound.

Her eyes drifted to her wedding dress which was hanging up on the door. She walked over to it slowly and took a deep breath. Her hands drifted down the satin material.

She pulled her pajamas off and put her dress on. She looked in the mirror and thought what she saw was beautiful. She danced by herself, imagining what her dance would be like with Evan tomorrow.

She eventually got tired and laid down. She planned on taking off the dress but ended up falling asleep in it.

***

"Wendy?" Wendy heard her name and shook her head. She was still partly unconscious. She mumbled a little as well.

"Wendy, it's me. Peter." Wendy felt something soft on her cheek. She blinked her eyes so that they would focus. She realized that only a few inches away from her face, was Peter Pan's face.

Wendy noticed that the soft thing on her cheek was Peter's hand. She sat up quickly and shuffled backward so that her back was leaning against the bed post.

"Peter? What are you doing here?" Wendy felt relief and anger rush through her body.

"You said to come back in two years, so I did." Peter looked at Wendy innocently.

Wendy's eye's got really wide with surprise. Peter noticed this and got off the bed to make her feel more comfortable.

Right off the bat she could tell that she had grown even taller. She was around a foot taller than him now.

Wendy got off the bed and brushed her dress. When she looked up she noticed that Peter's eyes were trailing up and down her. He smiled when his eyes met hers. "You look…" Peter looked down, blushing, "beautiful."

Wendy felt her cheeks get warm as well. "Thank you Peter." They stared at each other for awhile. They didn't say anything for what seemed like a long time.

Then, Wendy's smile curved down.

"Peter, the reason I am wearing this dress is because-"

"Come back with me." Peter reached out for Wendy's hand. Her hand twitched but she did not take his. Instead she went to her jewelry box and found something that she wanted to give to Peter.

"Take this." Wendy grabbed Peter's hand and placed something in it. Then she closed his fingers around it and released his hand.

Peter opened his hand to see an oval shaped objected that had a leather cover over it.

"It's a Swiss army knife. My father gave it to me when I was a little younger. It has many gadgets for you to use. You know, just in case." Wendy showed a quick smile with a shrug. Peter started playing around with his new knife, then he put the case back over it and met Wendy's eyes again. "I want you to be safe."

"Come back with me." Peter repeated. Once again he tried to take hold of Wendy's hand but once again she refused.

"Peter, I am getting married tomorrow. And one day, my husband and I are going to have children. I'm sorry." Wendy felt a small tear run down her cheek. Emotions that Wendy hadn't felt for a long time ran through her body.

Peter took a step closer to her. He stood there thinking until he got an idea. With a smile he said, "If it is children you want, I can find some for you."

Wendy smiled and let out a little giggle. "I want my _own _children Peter. Not someone else's."

"I'll look for your children then. I'll look on every little piece of land there is until I find them."

Wendy laughed again. Peter tilted his head, confused. Wendy proceeded to explain in terms that Peter could understand. "Children don't just show up one day Peter, you can't just find them and that's that. A woman carries her child in her stomach. Over the course of nine months, her stomach gets bigger and then the baby comes." Wendy placed Peter's hand on her stomach, indicating were the baby would be.

"Then why not carry your child in Neverland, it would love it there."

"It's not that simple Peter." Wendy blushed again and frowned. "You wouldn't understand. Your just a-"

Peter let no space between Wendy and him while they kissed. His hands made their way around her waist. He kissed her harder.

Wendy automatically wrapped her arms around his neck. All the emotions that ran through her felt new but yet they were similar, like she has had them before.

They stood in the middle of her room kissing for some time. Neither one of them wanted to ever have to stop. But, Wendy released him abruptly and pulled away from his grasp.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked, his face innocent again.

"You have to leave, now. After tomorrow I will no longer live here. My husband and I will be moving away. This is the last time you will have seen me. Goodbye." The whole time Wendy was saying this, she was weeping too. She took small steps backward away from Peter. Then she tripped. Peter caught her before she hit the ground and held her in his arms. Wendy forgot how strong he was. He made no sound or sign of discomfort as he held her there. She wiped the tears away from her eyes, hoping he wouldn't see.

"I made you unhappy." Peter spoke softly. His own eyes started to become wet as well.

"No Peter, I made myself unhappy." Wendy pulled free of him once again and stood up right. "Don't worry about me Peter. I will be fine here, I have been. It's just that every time you come back into my life, things get hard for me for quite some time. I am a woman now and I know were I belong."

"Do you… love him?" Peter looked down, trying to hide his disappointment.

"Who?" Wendy didn't know what Peter was talking about.

"The man you are marrying tomorrow. Do you love him?"

"Of course I do!" Wendy folded her arms to make her statement bolder.

"Then look me in the eyes and tell me you love him." Peter mimicked her and folded his arms across his chest too.

Wendy looked straight into Peter's green eyes but when she opened her mouth, no words came out. Peter smiled smugly and kissed Wendy once again, though this time a quicker kiss.

Wendy sighed. Peter was right. She did not love Evan. She only thought she loved him because he made her family so happy. She was in deep love with a very young teenager of maybe thirteen or fourteen years old.

She ran to her dresser and got out pajamas. Then she went into the bathroom and took off her wedding dress. Quickly she put on her nightgown and ran back into her room. Peter was waiting, confused at what she was doing.

Wendy was all around her room at once. She got out her suitcase and packed everything she really needed for her new home, toiletries, clothes, and anything else. She closed her suitcase and put it aside near the window.

She flew into Peter's arms and knocked him down onto the bed. They kissed passionately for a few moments and then got up again.

"I am ready to go now Peter." Wendy took Peter's hand and yanked him forward.

Peter's smile could have made anyone feel triumphant. Peter carried Wendy off into the night, back to their home. Back to Neverland.

The whole time they were flying home, not once did Wendy regret her decisions to leave. She was with the one she loved, nothing could have made that night better.

When the first light of Neverland hit Wendy's face, she felt herself shrink and her body go back to the way it was four years ago.


End file.
